An Old Man's Musings
by sukiyaki36
Summary: A Reminiscence of a life never-ending.


A/N: It's just an idea I got while doing my science HWK last night. It was weird since I was memorizing the table of elements when I got this idea. Go figure, huh?

C.N: He actually fell asleep twice while trying to memorize it...

That's a lie!!!! I just rested my eyes that's all!!!

Disclaimer: Really!!! I Did not fall asleep!!!

An Old Man's Musings.

As I looked up at the night sky, I began thinking about my life and how I have lived it. A life full of selfishness and carelessness is what I have led so far. A life devoted entirely to self-pleasure and happiness.

Decades have passed and even more lies in front of me. How I came to live this long is a secret known to me alone.

Many summers ago when I was, but a child I played near a shrine at my village. My village was an ordinary village for that time, consisted of mostly farmers; we lived a happy life and hoped for a bright future.

All this changed when the winds of war came upon our village. In a single day my whole life was destroyed. My family butchered, my friends and relatives slaughtered or imprisoned. I myself lay dying in the middle of all this wreckage.

As my vision began to darken I sensed a figure approach me. Whatever it was, it was not human. No, Its presence was to strong to be that of a humans.

"Child, do you wish to live?" It asked me as my vision faded into darkness and I began to feel cold.

Weakly I said yes and suddenly I could not feel any part of my body. How long I floated in that endless ocean of darkness, I could not tell. Minutes, hours, days, or maybe even years passed by.

All of a sudden I woke up to find the sun shining brightly at my face. What came first into my dazzled mind was the cloying smell of death and decay. As I looked around me all I saw were bodies half-decomposed and being fed on by scavengers. In a brief moment of insanity I ran away from the site of carnage and plunged through the woods. How long I ran I could not remember. The only thing I remember was plunging of a cliff and being hurled to rocks and to find myself not dead. Hurt, but not dead.

Even as I struggled to rise I felt the pain of the wounds disappear from my body and with a certainty I knew.

I was immortal.

I tried to live a normal life after I received that epiphany and found myself a wife. She was a beautiful girl and we lived many happy years together before an illness took her away. We could have children, so I was left alone tending to our fields.

As I wallowed in my grief I passed years alone and grew even more depressed. That was one of my current habits started to appear. I began drinking. A lot.

I will make money of my harvest and just spend all my money on sake. Pretty soon I lost everything I owned due to my drinking habit. I began to beg and when that did not give me enough money, I changed to robbery.

When I was young my father had trained me in Martial arts and I was fairly proficient. I entered people's houses and stole all their fine clothing. This profession I took became the foot hold of my current pastime. I spent all the money I gained on sake and women. For many years I robbed people and was never caught.

Until I woke up one day to find myself weary and tired.

Whatever that thing was must have given me immortality, but it did not give me youth.

As the years passed I felt myself growing older and older and my bones began to weaken, but I still could not die.

Many years I searched for youth and found several medicines that helped me ease the effects of age, but could not return me to youth. One medicine proved to be effective, but with the passing of years I grew old once more. The more I used the medicine the less effect it had. I traveled the world in search of more cures and things to steal.

Once I robbed an entire village of its treasures, but I was badly hurt in the process. I then began training under martial artists around the world and grew even stronger. As I reached the peak of strength, I realized that I had nothing else to achieve, except for goals that is unreal and unachievable, even by an immortal.

I then chose to pursue what only immortality can give me.

Satisfaction, pleasure, and happiness.

So began my life as I knew it.

Decades and centuries passed and I find myself here, in this chaotic place that has helped me achieve some of the impossible goals in this everlasting life of mine.

I sat there reminiscing for a while longer and finally decided that I should start on my favorite pastime once more.

I tied a black scarf across my head and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Sweetooo!!!!"

A/N: Just a view on Happosai that is (for Ranma's sake) hopefully false. Hopefully some of you will find this entertaining and leave a review.

C'Ya!!


End file.
